All Wrong
by Author1998
Summary: When the chosen 7 meet with their godly parent to talk strategy, a strange mysterious force messes with everyone, and the gods turn to mortals, while the demi-gods turn to gods. Sorry, summary sucks Rated T because I'm really paranoid. Hiatus
1. It Begins 1

It's THE meeting. The one where the 7 chosen demi-gods join forces with their parents to war against Gaea. And it's not going so well. Jason, Hazel, and Frank are mad because their in Olympus, which means their real parents aren't there, only the Greek forms of them. Nico decided to show up too for some reason.

"I can't believe that we have to join forces with half mortals." Hera grumbled.

"I _really _need to use the bathroom." Hazel was desperate not to think of running water.

"Is there anyone here who agrees that this isn't necessary?" Zeus rumbled. Of course no one was listening.

"I have an idea!" Percy shouted above the noise. "How about we actually talk about strategy!"

"Percy Jackson is right… for once." Athena muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that!" Percy glared at her.

"How about we all just settle down!" Annabeth screamed. Everyone got silent.

"About time." Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now who want's to talk first?" Leo looked around and saw no one was very anxious to speak their minds in front of everyone else, so he cleared his throat. "I think that we should think for a moment about what we're going to say." He gulped, not very exited about talking himself. The room grew quiet as everyone thought.

"Will someone show me the bathroom?" Hazel squeaked. Hera groaned and got up, leading Hazel down a hallway until they were both out of sight.

Suddenly, a breeze blew through the room. But this harmless breeze was really a mysterious force that turned everything upside down. Uh oh.

"Does anyone else feel extremely powerful?" Jason looked dazed, and all the gods looked absolutely terrified.

"What the heck?" Hades said. "I… don't have any power anymore. I feel so, er, mortal!"

"Yeah, what's the meaning of this?" Zeus stood up and did the least expected thing. He farted. Pffffffft. The demi-gods burst into laughter, but the gods didn't think it was so funny.

"I don't feel very educated right now." Athena growled.

"Oh, but I do." Annabeth stood up and immediately started to float off the ground. "That breeze was no normal wind. I think it turned the gods into mortals and the demi-gods into gods!" She seemed happy enough.

"No way." Jason stood up and pointed at a pillar experimentally. Lightning zapped from his fingertips and turned the pillar to rumble.

"Hey, watch it, those pillars aren't just for decoration you know!" Aphrodite complained.

"Sorry." Jason said. But he didn't look sorry.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Percy pointed at Poseidon's throne, and all of a sudden the sea was rushing into the throne room from the seat. "Oops, sorry." Percy tried to stop the oncoming flood, but he was without success.

"Percy!" Piper yelled. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I can't breathe underwater!"

"And I bet that I can't either." Poseidon grumbled.

**WILL CONTINUE SORRY GOT INTURRUPTED. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS (Please?) **


	2. It Go's On 2

Ah, where were we, oh yes, everyone was about to drown.

"Percy…" Annabeth looked down at the water that was now at knee length.

"Just snap your fingers." Poseidon advised. "And think about what you want done." Percy followed his advice. The good news was, the water stopped. The bad news, the level wasn't going down. It was a giant 2 foot deep pool.

"My outfit!" Aphrodite struggled to keep her outfit dry. In a panic, she accidentally jumped onto Zeus' throne.

"GET OFF MY THRONE!" Jason said. Then he covered his mouth with his hands. "Sorry, I don't know what got into me." Aphrodite paid him no heed and cowered on top of the giant throne. Lightning shot out from a security system and zapped her senseless, and she fell into the water.

"Geez, since when did the goddess of beauty start gaining weight?" Hephaestus grunted, hefting his wife out of the way of drowning.

"I hate water." Hades muttered darkly.

"I heard that!" Poseidon and Percy said at the same time.

"Well, do something Percy!" Frank complained. Percy snapped his fingers again, and everything turned dry as the water disappeared.

"I'm going to blast you, kid." Ares said. He took the gun he had strapped to his waist and pointed it at Percy.

"Hey!" Nico said. "There's no need for that!" He pointed at Ares, trying to get his attention, but unfortunately his point turned Ares into a walking skeleton.

"That's something I've been wanting to do to one of the gods for centuries!" Hades grinned at Nico. "Nice work son."

"You know, I'm beginning to think that this is an awesome improvement." Piper said. All eyes turned on her. That wasn't a very good idea on the boys part. She was mind blowing gorgeous. Leo and Jason were drooling. Percy was trying to think of Annabeth. Luckily, Frank kept a pretty cool head.

"While you guys are panting over that girl, I'm going to try and think of some way to get us back the way we were before." Athena pronounced.

"Have fun with that." Leo said, grabbing random things and making machines like there was no tomorrow.

"I don't think I want my dad's powers." Frank said. Everything he touched turned into a different kind of weapon.

"Neither do I. Who want's to be the lord of the Dead?" Nico agreed, then cowered under his dad's glare.

"I do. Now kindly give our powers back." Hades growled.

"I think I'd rather keep them." Jason said, toying with the one and only Lighting Bolt. Zeus seemed to gulp as he watched him.

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW EVEN SHORTER I KNOW ****L SO SORRY **


	3. Almost done 3

"Okay, what's going on?" Frank spoke. He was flickering with light, and seemed to be struggling to get back to normal.

"That's your true divine form, kid. And it's threatening to come out!" Ares explained.

"Everyone turn away!" Annabeth hollered. The demi-gods followed her advice. Sadly, the gods didn't.

"Look out!" Frank warned them. "You're not gods anymore, remember!"

"He's right!" Athena called out. They turned their backs on Frank as he showed his real godly self.

"I'm _so _giving my powers back." Frank complained, trying to change back so the gods, or the mortals that _were _gods, could look at him and the group could figure out a way to put things back the way they were. '

"I'm not!" Percy said cheerfully, twirling Poseidon's trident like a baton. "I love being a god!"

"Yet so do I." Poseidon warned. "This could be a plot to get us all killed."

"We can't die." Jason put in. "We're gods, remember?"

"Yes, but…" Zeus stammered, and, unable to come up with an answer, he snatched his precious lightning bolt from Jason's hands and pointed it at the sky. "If you don't give us our powers back, I'll send lighting raining down on you."

"That would kill you, and might seriously injure us." Piper said. "Besides, let's just leave the tables turned for a little bit."

"I bet Luke would be laughing his head off if he were here." Annabeth smiled at the thought. Percy frowned slightly at her.

"I know, I'll build you something to cheer you up!" Leo said. He immediately started hammering on something no one could really identify.

"Percy, can you at least wet this rag? I'm trying to get my wife to come through." Hephaestus held out a grimy rag that he had obviously been cleaning his oily face up with. Percy did what he asked.

"Ah! My makeup!" Aphrodite screamed as she woke up. She snapped her fingers, and… farted.

"Every time we try to use our powers, we toot." Athena warned.

"Thanks for letting me know." Aphrodite said sarcastically.

"I'll fix you up mom." Piper comforted. She meant to clean up her mothers face, which she did. But she also dressed her in slacks, a messy Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

"What is this!" Aphrodite screeched.

"Sorry mom." Piper said sheepishly, trying to turn her back, but instead turning her into a pig.

"I can't watch." Nico turned away in fear of watching Piper do even worse. (Was it possible?)

"How about you give me my powers back and I'll get her back the way she was." Hades asked.

"How?" Nico asked.

"You're a god, you can do whatever you want." Hades rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right." Nico closed his eyes, then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Nico!" Percy ran over to his friend. Hades smiled grimly.

"I'm back." He said, black orbs of power rotating around his fingertips.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF ANYONE SEEMS OUT OF CHARACTER. RATE AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! **


	4. Sorry :'

I'm really sorry this is taking so long to update, I will update very soon, promise!


	5. Still going

The demi-gods and the gods themselves backed up as Hades grinned. Percy dragged Nico to a corner and set him down, then stood full height.

"What's wrong with Nico?" He asked Hades.

"Nothing. He'll be fine once he wakes up." Hades answered.

"Well?" Hephaestus said pointedly.

"Well what?" Hades glared at him.

"Are you going to turn my wife back or what? That _was _the whole point."

"Right. We'll do that first." Hades pointed at the pig going in circles. It moved right when he shot, and turned Ares into a steaming beauty.

"HADES!" He screamed in Aphrodite's voice. "When I'm a god, I'll, why I'll…" Ares looked down at himself. "Well, I am still quite dashing."

"Okay, that's just wrong." Percy said, snapping his fingers and changing both Ares and Aphrodite back to normal.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Annabeth yelled at him.

"I forgot I was a god." Percy said sheepishly. Piper smiled gratefully at him, and Annabeth turned her glare to Piper.

"Don't you even start to flirt with him!" She screeched.

"It's someone's time of the month, I think." Athena mumbled under her breath.

"Piper's flirting with Percy?" Jason, who wasn't paying attention, snapped his head towards Percy.

"Stay away from her, sea scum." He warned.

"Sea scum? I wouldn't be talking Mr. Raincloud." Percy said back. The two began fighting.

"A ha! A finished masterpiece!" Leo cried, oblivious to the happenings around him. Jason and Percy looked up from their fighting to the strange contraption in Leo's hand.

"What _is _it?" Frank asked, speaking what was on all of their minds.

"An ice-cream shooter! Boo-yah!" Typical Leo, the group couldn't help laughing. That is, laughing until the shooter went off and splattered all over Annabeth's face. She grew bright red, her form flickering as she withheld her divine self.

"Leo, you are so dead." She growled. Leo did the thing he thought was necessary. Shoot her again.

"Ice-cream fight!" He screamed, snapping his fingers and duplicating his invention. Each demi-god grabbed one and started blasting each other, laughter and shocked gasps as the ice-cream blasted into them mingling.

"Stop!" Hades shouted. The only response he got was a chocolate cone going down his front.

"My outfit! Watch my outfit!" Aphrodite was screaming.

"That's not a weapon. That's a kindergartener's toy!" Ares protested, dodging some flying sherbert.

"We need to be talking about this whole demi-god to god thing!" Athena tried to pierce through the racket. No such luck.

"Percy, how about we all just settle down." Poseidon tried to reason with his son.

"Top notch, absolutely top notch." Hephaestus gave his son a thumbs up and ducked while a ice-cream sandwich flew over his head.

"That's enough!" Hades screech echoed through the chamber. The demi-gods all looked at him. Hades smiled, and the black orbs of fire were back, dancing on his palm. He thought he'd finally gotten their attention. He was wrong.

"ATTACK!" Leo yelled the battle cry and Hades became a giant pile of ice-cream as the demi-gods shot their guns at him instead of at each other.

"Well, I think that takes care of that problem." Percy chuckled, slapping a high-five with Jason, their fight forgotten.

Suddenly, all the ice-cream disappeared. Hades stood, bright purple with anger. He snapped his fingers for the second time, and the demi-gods hands were empty, Leo's invention completely gone.

"Hey!" Frank said indignantly.

"Yeah, we were having fun with those!" Piper protested.

"Well too bad!" Their complaints came to a halt at the sound of Hades strained voice.

"Wow, he really _is _angry." Piper noted. "Maybe we should cheer him up."

"He's the god of death. He's always angry." Percy put in.

"Good point." Piper said, earning another glare from Annabeth.

"You need to give the gods back their powers, and you need to do it now." Hades exclaimed in the same voice.

"No." Annabeth said.

"No? Well how bout I battle each of you one at a time? Make it fair. If I win that battle, you give your powers back to what ever god you took them away from. If you win, you keep them." The gods gaped at Hades. He was one god. They were all doomed.

"Deal." Percy held out his hand, and Hades took it.

"I'm going first." Frank stepped forward, and the first battle began.


	6. Fighting

Before I start on the story, I just want to apologize that it was so late. (I was grounded)

Also, thank you to those AWESOME peoples who commented, I love getting comments, and I am totally open to people suggesting ways to make my story better, as long as it's not a complete flame. PLEASE let me know if anyone is out of character, (special thanks to cOOkieGirl1718, your comment was great) I am a big fan of PJO and would DIE if I got someone wrong.

I do not own PJO, nor do I own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight. Thanks for asking though…

And so the story begins…

Frank and Hades circled each other. The gods bit at their nails (besides Aphrodite) as the battle begun.

Hades shot a black ball of energy at Frank experimentally. Frank dodged easily, and pulled a baseball bat out of midair. He looked at it in confusion.

"Who battles with a _baseball bat_?" He threw it aside, almost hitting Ares.

"Watch it, kid." Ares growled. No one paid him any attention.

"Look out!" Hazel cried as a skeleton erupted from the floor.

"Aw, it's just a pile of bones, Hazel." Frank looked at the skeleton with a sad look. "He kind of reminds me of Gray."

"Scratch that, that's a mountain of bones." Percy's fearful voice caused Frank to turn to see what he was gaping at.

Hades hadn't planned on summoning just one. In fact, it looked almost as if he had plopped the Underworld right in Olympus. You could hardly tell which skull belonged to who.

"Behold, the glory of Hades!" A muffled voice sounded through the mess. "Attack!" All skeletons turned their attention to Frank. None of them were smiling. (If skeletons can smile)

"Great." Frank dropped down in a defensive stance as the mountain seemed to envelope him. Bones flew everywhere.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Leo yelled above the turmoil.

"He's a god, of course he will." Jason shouted back, with a hint of uneasiness creeping into his tone.

For Frank, the world was made of bones. He was in a jungle of bones. He was fighting through bones. But they just kept coming. He could go on like that forever, he knew. Fighting off skeletons while Hades sat (smugly) on his butt, hiding behind his servants. But Frank had some tricks up his sleeve too.

"Can I do skeleton mode?" He asked himself, remembering his family gift and hoping he still had it as a god. Focusing, Frank thought of the skeleton. The bones, the skulls, the thin, transparent skin. Soon enough, he became his old friend Gray.

"Cool." He chattered. The skeletons looked at him weird, but they were too busy looking for him as a god than to consider that he might have turned into one of them.

"What's going on? Why aren't you fighting him?" Hades voice rumbled. Frank pushed through the confused mass and found himself face to face with the death god.

"I don't fight dead people." He said, changing back to his normal self. With a snap of his fingers, he was holding a massive gun. Frank let her RIP. (Pun intended :D) Skeletons were blown apart, scattering their bones everywhere.

"It's raining!" Leo joked.

"And I thought watching this was going to be boring." Piper exclaimed.

"I figured this would be fun to see." Annabeth put in.

"Sh." Jason put his finger to his lips and pointed towards the two gods.

Frank had finally finished his total destruction. Hades hadn't made a move to stop him, for some reason.

"Okay, now we fight. _Us. _No weird ghosts." Frank said. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Frank took out his bow and arrows. "Now this is more like it."

"They aren't much use for close range." Hades pointed out.

"Your right, so I made some adjustments." Frank pulled out a certain arrow. Bending, writhing, and folding, the bow turned itself into a sword, complete with a very poky sheath. (The arrows)

"Well someone has been jealous." Percy said, feeling his pen/sword in his pocket.

"Nah, just thought it was a good idea." Frank shrugged and dropped down into position. Hades pulled out his sword, and the two faced each other. It was time for the real battle to begin.

PLEASE COMMENT THANKS. The more you comment the sooner I will post. J


	7. Battle

Hades swung his black stygian sword at Frank, who met his strike.

"Go Frank!" Percy shouted.

Frank swiped at Hades and almost hit him. But Hades was quick. He side-stepped, and stabbed. Frank parried.

"This is going to take a while." Annabeth guessed.

"Can you guys _please _shut up?" Frank said through his clenched teeth. Hades saw his opening and jabbed at Franks arm.

Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed out of an arm wound. Frank grimaced and backed down.

"Ha, you're already wounded?" Hades smiled. Frank surprised him by swinging hard at his left leg. Now they both were bleeding.

"I'm more experienced. You can't defeat me!" Hades broke his promise and the throne room was once again full of skeletons.

"I'm the war god, right?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Leo called. "Why?"

"Because of this!" Frank waved his hand towards the skeletons. Their eyes turned from red to blue.

"ATTACK!" Hades pointed at Frank, not noticing the small change. But instead of following his orders, the group of skeletons looked to Frank for orders.

"Attack _him_." Frank gestured towards Hades.

"You can't attack me. I'm your leader." Hades protested as the skeletons began to charge him. He snapped his fingers, and the dead disappeared.

"This isn't Halloween." Frank pointed out. "This is a battle."

"I was going easy on you. But let's just end this already." Hades raised a fist. A massive diamond erupted through the floor, and Frank was thrown back. He landed on his head.

"Ow." He winced, getting up.

"Get knocked out already!" Hades groaned as if Frank was some pickle jar he'd been trying to open forever.

"Sorry to disappoint." Frank said sarcastically as he shakily stood.

"This'll get rid of you." Hades clenched his fist, and the giant jewelry levitated and shot itself at Frank. Unable to dodge, Frank was crushed underneath.

"Frank!" Jason shouted.

"I'll get him." Percy held out his hand and the diamond became a pile of harmless seaweed. Leo dug Frank out.

"He's unconscious." Annabeth said grimly. "He lost the battle."

"What?" Piper cried. "We were all supposed to _win._ Remember?"

"Well that's too bad." Hades smile was gruesome. "Now who's next?"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Problems

Sorry the chapters have been so short lately…..

"I'll go next." Piper stepped up.

"Be careful, Beauty Queen." Leo warned.

"Yeah, watch out for that diamond." Jason said.

"Geez, no one fussed over Frank that much." Annabeth muttered.

"Enough!" Hades yelled. They all fell silent as the two opponents circled each other.

Piper took out Katoptris (her sword), and Hade's black stygian sword was back in his hand.

Hades jabbed experimentally. Piper easily side-stepped, and returned with a thrust. Hades parried her blade and swiped at her left side. Piper blocked, but it was close.

"Why don't you stop fighting?" Piper said soothingly. "I'm sure we could all talk this out…"

"Stop." Hades was shaking his head. "No more charmspeak." He added.

Piper saw her opening. She slashed her knife in a deadly arc, and Hades breastplate became drenched in ichor.

He winced. "You're getting pretty good, girl. But not good enough."

"She's good enough to give you a good sized scar!" Percy taunted Hades.

In a rage, Hades closed his eyes, and two skeletons appeared. They were bigger than most, and you could tell they remembered their past.

"I'm Hercules." One boasted.

"I'm Jason." The second said.

"That's impossible." Piper stuttered. The two ghouls looked at Hades.

"Attack _her._" He gestured towards Piper.

Piper backed away as the skeletons advanced. She shot a hopeless look at the alive Jason.

"They're dead." He reassured her.

"We are?" The first Jason said, stopping in confusion. Piper's brain whirled, and DING she had a plan.

"Yes." She put all her power into her voice. "In fact, you shouldn't be here. It's not right. The gods will send you to eternal punishment for returning to the living. Unless, that is, if you go back."

"Weren't we just in Euyslim?" Hercules nodded his head.

"I think we were." Original Jason agreed. "Let's go back." The two collapsed into bones.

"Well that lasted a whole 2 seconds." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Nice going Piper." Jason gave her a thumbs up. Bad move.

In a swift motion, Hades brought his sword butt crashing down onto her head while she was distracted. Piper crumpled to the floor.

"So much for all of us keeping our god powers." Annabeth grumbled.

"Are you really worried about that?" Percy gave her a disapproving look. "We don't know if she's okay yet."

"Well excuse me, I didn't know you cared that much." She snapped.

"I told you. STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jason was next to Percy in a flash, who was bright red.

"Oh brother." Percy muttered.

"You don't think I'm serious?" Jason swung his fist and hit Percy's nose.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Percy was purple with anger. He brought his foot back, then swung it up into Jason's… er… soft spot.

Jason's face was tight with pain. He couldn't speak. Percy smiled smugly.

"You're sooo dead." Jason squeaked finally.

"Guys, don't do this." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, what about Death Breath over there." Leo gestured towards Hades.

"I'll deal with you later." Percy jabbed a finger at Jason's chest.

"While you two TALK it out." Annabeth said pointedly. "I'm going to beat Hades." She dropped into stance, and the battle begun.

PLZ REVIEW!


	9. Where'd they go?

Okay, before I start this I want to thank lightningkid333 for the review, I'd be happy to explain. I might've been a bit vague, but when Nico collapsed, he collapsed because he was giving Hades his powers back as a god. So Hades is his normal godly self, not a demi-god. Thank you for pointing that out though.

Back to the story.

Annabeth and Hades eyed each other warily; Annabeth coming up with different ways to beat him, while Hades was coming up with different ways to try and trick Annabeth.

"Well? Aren't you going to make the first move?" Annabeth taunted Hades, brushing her hair back with once hand, while keeping a tight grip on Luke's blade with the other.

"As you wish." Hades pointed at Annabeth, and she became a skeleton.

Annabeth just poofed back to her normal self.

"Wow, that was so bad." She said sarcastically. And, catching Hades by surprise, she kicked at the back of his legs, causing him to tumble to the ground and hit his head.

"Mph." He said into the floor. Annabeth grinned, and while he wasn't looking, slashed at his sword hand, causing a good size cut on his wrist.

"Ow!" Hades yelped, his right hand flopping uselessly. "That's going to take a little while to heal.

"Mmmm." Nico groaned in the corner. "What's going on?"

Annabeth looked behind her to where Nico was propped up in the corner. Hades saw his chance, and did the same he did with Piper; bringing the butt of his sword crashing down on Annabeth's head. She fell to the ground.

"Ha!" Hades said in triumph. "I win again."

"Not quite." A voice said below him. Annabeth was still in the game.

While Hades was confused, she jumped up and punched the death god clean in the nose. Now he was the one knocked out.

"You win!" Percy shouted. "Eat that Hades!"

"Um…" Every head turned to Nico, who had gotten unsteadily to his feet. "What's going on here?"

"Well, to make a long story short, we're challenging Hades to a duel one by one. If we win, we keep our powers. If not, we give them back the god we got them from.

"Who's won?"

"Just me." Annabeth spoke up, twirling Luke's knife in her hand.

"You have to kill them?" Nico cried, looking around at all his friends who had lost the battle.

"No. All you have to do is knock them out." Jason reassured him.

"And I'm guessing that's why Zeus is gone?" Nico said.

"Zeus is gone?" Percy looked around the room frantically. "He can't leave. He's not a god anymore. He'll get himself killed."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Leo said. Annabeth glared at him. "Never mind, I'll shut my mouth.

"And where is Hazel and Hera?" Athena spoke up.

"Didn't they say something about going to the bathroom?" Hephaestus put in.

"The bathroom?" Both Aphrodite and Ares cried.

"Yes. The bathroom." Percy confirmed. "Why are you so nervous about it?"

"Because Ares is keeping one of his, er, pets in there." Aphrodite explained.

"Why would you keep a giant warthog in the bathroom?" Annabeth wanted to know.

"It's not a warthog." Ares snorted. "It's the sea monster that Poseidon got me for my birthday."

Percy started running towards the bathroom, along with his dad.

"How big is that bathroom anyway?" He asked while the hurried along.

"Big enough." Poseidon answered grimly. They reached the door, and Poseidon pushed it open.

It was chaos.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	10. Piece of Cake

Meanwhile, it was Jason's turn to fight Hades.

"How am I supposed to fight him if he's knocked out?" He complained to Annabeth.

"Do I have to solve all your problems?" She sighed. Leaning over, she pressed her index finger to Hades forehead. After a second, his eyes snapped open.

"Huh!" He jumped up. "You won, didn't you."

"Yep." Annabeth smiled triumphantly. "And here's your next opponent."

Hades turned to Jason. "Ah, Jupiter's brat. This should be easy."

Unlike the previous battles, where the two gods assessed the other, Jason started jabbing immediately, taking offence quicker than Hades could say 'ow.'

Slashing and thrusting with his gladius, Jason started to cut up Hades so bad, it wouldn't have surprised the onlookers if Hades would've screamed 'mercy!'

"Enough of that." Hades grunted. He slammed his sword into Jason's oncoming blow, and both of them flew backwards with the sheer amount of power and force.

"Okay, let's try this then." Jason wasn't even putting up a sweat. He pointed his finger, and lightning began to shoot out and at Hades.

"That should be cheating!" Hades ran about trying to dodge. Then he stopped, as if he had just remembered something. Jason aimed and fired with confidence, but his shot was met by a wall of black energy.

"Caught off guard?" Hade's grinned.

"Not really." Jason replied. Confidence was written on his face as he charged Hades. Darting around Hade's barrier, he slammed his gladius into Hades breastplate. Ichor started to flood from his wound.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Leo exclaimed from the sidelines. Annabeth gave him a 'shut up' look.

"I think it's your turn." Hade's winced. Then, with a lighting fast slash, Jason's sword hand had a long cut on it. His gladius fell to the ground.

"I can fight left handed, too." Jason said through gritted teeth. He pretended to bend down to pick up his weapon, but instead too his foot and kicked Hades in his soft spot.

While Hades was still shocked, Jason grabbed his gladius and began jabbing until Hades was completely knocked out.

"Geez, dude." Leo said, surveying the damage. "You didn't leave me any of him to fight.

"We can heal him." Annabeth said dismissively.

"Do you think?" Nico spoke up from the corner, looking horrified at Hade's bruises and cuts.

"Roman's are more aggressive than Greeks." Jason shrugged, sheathing his gladius.

"You think?" Nico said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Poseidon and Percy returned, soaking and dragging Hera and Hazel along behind them.

"Woah." Hazel said, looking around at all the knocked out demi-gods, and the silent gods. "What did I miss?"

"Well..." Athena began.

"It's a long story." Annabeth substituted for her mom. "Two more people to go." Percy and Leo looked at each other, apparently debating who would go first.

"Whatever." Leo decided to be the one. Annabeth healed Hades, and another battle began.


	11. Uh oh

Leo and Hades glared at each other for a moment.

"I won't lose again." Hade's said. Then, quicker than Leo could blink, he slashed at Leo's knee's with his stygian iron sword.

"Ow." Leo winced, now on his knees until he could fully heal. Without warning, he burst into flames and began shooting fire balls at Hades close range.

"AHH!" Hades yelled as he was set on fire. He wasn't exactly immune to it as Leo was.

"Eat that!" Leo taunted, turning back to his normal, un-flaming self. Hades wasn't paying attention, he instead snapped his fingers, extinguishing himself. He was badly burned though.

"I can play with fire, boy." He said, the black orbs of power returning for the 3rd time to his hand.

"That's not fire." Leo said, distracted. Hades saw his chance, and it was Leo's turn to be burned.

"That is hot!" He cried, trying to pat himself off. He eventually succeeded, and shot a mean look at Hades. "You'll pay for that." He grabbed a hammer from his awesome tool belt and swung it at Hades.

Of course, Hades tried to block it. But Leo used so much strength, it shattered his blade. The hammer continued it's deadly arc and hit Hades on the very top of his head.

Hade's eyes crossed with pain, and he fell, unmoving.

"You killed him!" Nico shouted, running up to his dad.

"You can't kill a god." Annabeth said reassuringly.

"Well, it looks like you can." Percy commented, then realized he wasn't making Nico feel any better.

"You know what, I think I'm going to let him rest for a bit, though." Annabeth said, looking sympathetically at Hades form.

"What do we do while we wait?" Leo asked.

"We should probably heal all those demi-gods." Percy put in.

"And make them give our powers back." Aphrodite added. ]

"Okay." Leo, Percy, Annabeth and Jason all went around the room, healing the knocked out demi-gods. Once they were all awake, Annabeth put them in a line.

"Frank Zhang first." Athena said. "He was the first one to lose." Annabeth silently lined him up with Ares.

"You have to give up your god powers now." She said. Frank nodded, closed his eyes, and collapsed. Ares form momentarily flickered as he was returned to his original form.

"We should heal him again." Percy said. And that's what they did.

One by one all the demi-gods who lost gave up their powers, then were healed. Soon, the room was almost back to normal. Hephaestus and Athena were standing by angrily.

"This is so unfair." Athena finally said. "I don't get my powers back because another god failed to return them? This whole deal you and your demi-god friends worked out doesn't cut it."

"Well you didn't make the deal, did you." Percy snapped back. "This was our battle. And Annabeth won. Deal with it."

Athena sneered at him. "I hope you lose, son of Posiedon."

"I hope you go die in a hole." Percy said back, his anger flaring. "I could kill you right now, you know. Or turn you into something repulsive. You're lucky I'm nice."

"Just calm down, man. Don't get yourself all riled up because of some girl problem." Leo took Percy's arm and led him away.

"I have to agree with Athena, son." Hephaestus said, stopping Leo in his tracks. "It's time you demi-gods went right back to…"

"To where you could smash us into grease spots?" Leo interrupted, a small flame erupting in his hair. "You gods needed a major lesson on how you treat others below you, this is a perfect chance."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to be taught a lesson." Hephaestus grunted.

"Well…"

Leo trailed off. Annabeth had suddenly collapsed.

"Annabeth!" Percy yanked his arm from Leo's grip and ran to his girlfriend, kneeling by her side and trying to find out what had happened.

He looked up after a second. His face was grim. "I don't know what just happened, but there's no sign of breathing."

Both demi-gods and gods gathered around Annabeth's limp form.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jason asked, shattering the stunned silence that had settled into the throne room.

"Somebody's behind this." Percy rose, his form flickering. "And if I catch them, they're going to be sorry they ever even thought about doing this."

**What do you think? I'm thinking about making it into an actual story instead of just the battles between the demi-gods and Hades, but I don't know, so please review and tell me what you think. **


	12. Get it over with

**3 reviews to update after this... and please answer my question for Chapter 11. Do I make it an actual story, or do I just finish off the battles with Percy? **

"Okay, let's all stay calm." Poseidon said.

"You're right." Percy agreed, putting Annabeth down gently and standing up. "We need to find out who's behind this."

"Well, why don't we ask Iris? All we have to do is send a message!" Frank said, recalling his past with the rainbow goddess, and Percy's little trick that had somehow connected him with Reyna.

"That's an awesome idea!" Leo said sarcastically. "Why don't we all try to connect with no body?"

"Hey, give Nobody some credit." Percy said, offended. "He did an even better job at battling Polyphemus than me and Annabeth." Everybody looked at him weird.

"Besides, what did you mean, Leo?" Hazel turned.

"I think he was repeating something that Iris told Percy." Nico said. "You can't IM someone if you don't know exactly who they are."

"Oh." Frank looked down, his round cheeks flaring in embarrassment. "I didn't know that."

"It's all right." Piper reassured her, glaring at Leo.

"Well, I think that we should look for my dad before we look for the guy who hurt Annabeth." Jason finally spoke, he had been staring at the ceiling, obviously in thought. "It's more important."

"What did you say?" Percy growled.

"I think what he meant to say was that Zeus is going to be killed if we don't locate him soon enough." Hera sniffed, trying to avoid a fight.

"It's no wonder you would side with him, you don't even like Annabeth!" Percy shouted. The whole throne room grew silent.

Hephaestus stopped rambling to Are's about new types of bombs he was designing.

Athena stopped arguing with Poseidon about the rightful winner of Athens.

Aphrodite stopped eavesdropping on Poseidon and Athena.

"Percy, I know you want to find out about Annabeth." Hazel stepped up and put her hand on his shoulder. Frank swallowed his jealousy. "But," she continued, "we have to find Zeus. No matter how annoying he is at times, he's the king of the gods. Well, was. And if he dies, there's no saying what will happen to the balance of the world." She sounded almost as persuasive as Piper.

"Okay." Percy said grudgingly, shaking off her hand and glancing at his girlfriend.

"But Percy, aren't you forgetting something?" Hades' voice filled the throne room. "We have a battle to do."

"I can't right now, Hades." Percy said dismissively. "I have to go find a stubborn god."

"Looked in the mirror lately?" Leo cracked up at his own joke. "Looked... mirror..." He saw no one was laughing with him, and stopped abruptly.

"Okay..." Percy turned back to Hades. "Anyway, we'll have to put a hold on that battle.

"No we wont." Hades blocked Percy's path. "We had a deal. The battle starts now."

"What if I don't win? I'll be no help to Annabeth."

"Well then, it looks like the stakes are higher than usual." Hades grinned, then lunged.

Percy uncapped Riptide faster than he ever had before to be able to block Hade's surprise blow.

"Cheater!" Percy cried, trying to dodge the sudden swipes and thrusts.

"Not really." Hades brought his leg around, sweeping Percy off his feet.

Riptide clattered to the floor, out of his reach.

"Oh, well that's easy to fix." Percy reached out his hand and his sword levitated itself to it. "I could get used to this." He grinned.

"I've still go a couple of tricks up my sleeves."

"Tricks are for kids." Percy replied. "And I'm not a kid anymore." Before Hades could blink, Percy had made a blue whale appear out of nowhere above Hade's head. While Hades gaped at it in surprise, Percy knocked the sword out of his hand. Then he let the whale fall.

SPLAT

Hades wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

"Nice battle." Leo said, doing a secret handshake with Percy that the two had worked out.

"Thanks." Percy brushed himself off and looked one more time at Annabeth.

"All right, let's start." And with that, Leo, Jason, Percy, and all the gods who had gotten their powers back were gone. Frank, Hazel, Nico, Piper, Poseidon and Athena were left to fend for themselvs. Of course, there was Annabeth and Hades, but neither looked like they could do much.

**Ending it here! :) So, remember, tell me what you think! 3 reviews to continue. I want to reach that magical number of 20! And from now on I will be putting my favorite reviews at the beginning of each story. I don't want to say this any more, but I DON"T OWN PJO. I am not worthy, *bow* LOL :) Hope you enjoyed it! The blue button is magical... :)**


	13. Clues

**Wow, guys! Thanks for all those reviews! :D I'm going to make the story extra long just for you all! And my favorite review for last chapter was...**

**3214sammy**

**Thank you so much for that! Percy did leave the whale on top of Hades... I hope Hades has the decency to send it back once he heals! So, good job reviewing. Here's an extra long chapter just to thank all you reviewers! Anyways, to the story! **

Percy, Jason, and Leo had decided to split off from the other gods.

"Shouldn't we be able to locate her using our godly powers?" Jason though out loud.

"I don't know... But I do know someone who could." Percy said. "Apollo, or Artemis. They would know where Zeus is."

"Let's start finding them then!" Leo looked up at the sun. "Do you think we have to fly towards the sun? Really?"

"Well, that's where we'll find him." Jason said.

"So let's start." Percy concluded. They all began elevating at a rapid speed towards the sun.

The closer they got, the hotter. Soon the three were sweating.

"Man, are you sure there isn't another way?" Leo said, wiping his brow.

"We could try to find Artemis." Jason suggested.

"That sounds like a better idea." Percy admitted.

"So let's do it then." Leo said, and all three materialized to the Hunters.

Meanwhile, all the demi-gods who had given back their powers were arguing. And yes, I mean all of them.

Nico was fighting with Hazel about which power was better, death or riches.

Frank had told Piper that she should start wearing make up, as it made her look better, and now she was telling him off.

Hephaestus and Athena were trying to settle everyone down, while Hades and Annabeth were still knocked out cold on the floor.

"My skeletons will do whatever I tell them!" Nico bragged to Hazel.

"Well, I'm rich!" Hazel countered.

"Anything that touches your riches will die."

"Your skeletons are already dead!"

"You both are amazing. Now stop fighting!" Athena cried.

Then to Frank and Piper.

"I look fine the way I am." Piper yelled.

"I didn't mean it that way..." Frank tried to say.

"Why does every Aphrodite child have to wear make up? I think that I enjoy being who I am."

"You're right..."

"Don't interrupt!" Piper roared.

"Now now, he's trying to apologize..." Hephaestus soothed.

Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes flew open. Her eyes were grey, but they had something different about them...

"At last!" She said in a weird voice.

All fighting came to a halt.

"Annabeth?" Piper edged closer.

"I am not Annabeth, fool!" Annabeth got to her feet.

"Well can we ask who you are?" Hazel put in.

"I'm surprised no one can recognize their own family member." That was a man's voice Annabeth was speaking in! "A quick visit with Hecate, and I got what I wanted.

"Okay, you're seriously starting to creep me out." Frank said. "Tell us who you are."

"I am Zeus, Lord of the Skies! Bow before me, or taste ultimate suffering."

Nico realized what was wrong with Annabeth's eyes. Instead of a stormy grey, they were electric grey, and seemed to spark.

"Do any of you have a drachma?" He asked weakly. "I think we have a message for Percy."

"I might have one..." Frank dug in his pocket and sighed. "Nope, nevermind."

"Me neither." Hazel and Piper said at the same time.

"What about you two?" Nico pointed at the two powerless gods. Both shook their heads.

"Hades might." Athena pointed at the whale.

"Great, just great. Our one chance is buried under thousands of pounds of blubber." Piper groaned.

"Silence!" Zeus boomed, quieting all of the gathered demi-gods and gods.

"I want my powers returned to my other self. Where is Jason Grace?"

"Looking for you." Frank said glumly.

"Oh, good. He's right where I want him then." Zeus looked at Athena. "I see why you like being the goddess of wisdom."

"It's very nice, isn't it." Athena replied in an irritated voice. "It would be nice if I could return to that."

"I'm sure it would." Zeus turned to the whale. Snapping his fingers, the entire mammal disappeared, hopefully back to the ocean.

"Brother!" He said, walking over and shaking the poor god underneath awake. "I need you to join me in getting Athena and Hephaestus' powers back. Then us gods can teach our children a serious lesson."

"I was trying to heal you know." Hades complained, wincing as he got to his feet. He looked at the terrified demi-gods and gods and saw what was wrong.

"Come, we must find Jason Grace. He can't beat two gods." Zeus continued.

"He has other gods with him." Hades guessed. "And besides, I'm not helping you."

"What?" Zeus took a stunned step back.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like being the bad guy today." Hades turned and walked away, towards his son.

"The bad guy? They're our powers! We need them back!" Athena argued.

"Well you can go help him then, can't you. I'm not going to." Hades snapped back. Athena walked over and stood beside Zeus. Hades crouched into a defensive posture, sensing a fight coming. Sure enough, Zeus lunged. But not at him, at his son, Nico.

Before Hades could help, Zeus disappeared, taking Nico and Athena with him.

"Lord Hades." Piper stepped up to the shocked god. "Can we borrow a drachma?"

Hades silently passed her the gold coin. Piper walked up to a fountain and threw the drachma into the mist. "Oh goddess, accept our offering. Show us Percy Jackson!"

The mist shimmered, and Percy's face appeared through the mist. His face lit up when he saw Piper.

"Did Annabeth wake up?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Frank stepped into Percy's view. "She woke up alright."

"Except she was possessed by Zeus." Hazel added. "And Zeus wants Jason so he can have his powers back. And somehow, I think Annabeth is in Zeus's body."

"Okay..." Leo's face appeared. "That's not weird at all."

"So, in a way, we still need to find Zeus." Percy said.

"Yep. That should be the plan." Frank nodded.

"Okay, thanks." Percy replied. "We'd better get going." He waved his hand through the mist.

**Well, what did you think? REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top. **


	14. Retrieval

**Wow, I feel so loved! My favorite review for last chapter was 3214sammy again! I loved everything about that review! :D Thanks for all those insights. And to my other reviewer, you're right! I completely forgot about that part in the book, so I apologize for the mistake. I had to come up with some argument though... Anyways thanks to all you awesome reviewers, you made my day! :D Onto the story...**

Jason stared at Percy as he explained what had happened at the throne room.

"Well, I guess we'd better hurry." He finally said. They had already made their way to the Hunters camp, now they approached a girl with her back turned.

"Excuse me..." Leo said, tapping her shoulder. The girl whirled around and shrieked.

"A boy! Ahhh!" She bounded away. The three friends gaped at the spot she had been earlier.

"I totally forgot about that..." Percy grumbled. "We're going to be killed if we don't hurry and find Artemis."

"Number one, I'm right here." Artemis walked out of a nearby tent. "Number two, your aura tells me somehow you've become gods, so you can't die."

"Oh yeah." Jason said.

"What did you come here for." Artemis continued in an icy tone. "You know well enough boys are not welcome."

"We need to know where Annabeth is." Percy said.

"You mean Zeus." Leo added.

"Well, Zeus' body with Annabeth's soul." Jason finished. Artemis looked at them weird.

"Actually, Lord Zeus was found by my lieutenant. He was passed out, just lying by the river. I had Thalia take her to our medical center." She gestured towards another tent.

"Okay, he... I mean she should be awake by now." Percy said, looking at the tent worriedly.

Suddenly screaming filled the air. All four gods whipped out their weapons, and Jason led them into the tent from which the sound was coming from.

"I'm an old dude!" Annabeth in Zeus's form was looking at herself/himself in horror.

Thalia was by her side. "Annabeth? What..."

"I'll explain later." Percy knelt down next to his girlfriend.

"Don't kiss her now! She's a dude!" Leo blurted, his eyes going wide.

"I wasn't going to kiss her!" Percy looked at Leo, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"That's enough." Artemis said firmly. "We need to find out how to change her back."

"You think?" Annabeth said sarcastically, looking down at herself in disgust. "No wonder Zeus hates himself."

"Don't be rude." Artemis scolded.

"I think she has a right." Thalia finally spoke. She had been hugging her brother.

"Okay, so we should probably go back to Olympus." Percy said.

"How? We don't have any transportation." Thalia looked glum.

"I forgot to tell you. We're gods." Jason admitted.

"What? How? Why? Since when?" Thalia demanded.

"Long story." Leo said, taking Percy and Jason by their sleeves and dragging them out of the tent. "Which we don't have time to tell."

"Wait! I want to go with you!" Thalia followed them. "Please, Lady Artemis? I want to help Annabeth."

Zeus... I mean, er, Annabeth grumped out of the tent. "I don't want to be a smelly old man." Her scrunched together eyebrows drew even closer together as she mumbled and grumbled under her breath. Her friends had to try and stifle their laughter.

"Alright." Artemis agreed finally.

"Thank you." Thalia turned to the closest god to her and grabbed his hand. It was Leo, and his blush was so red Jason was afraid he was going to burst into flames.

"Let's go then." Percy said quickly, also noticing Leo's predicament. He grabbed Annabeth's hand. It was rough and flaky, unlike his girlfriends soft, smooth hand.

All three gods closed their eyes and took themselves to Olympus in the way of the gods.

Annabeth and Thalia immediately threw up. All over the throne room floor.

"Oh, yuck."Annabeth looked at the barf.

"Relax, it's just a little breakfast." Leo snapped his fingers and cleaned up the mess.

"That was the worst trip I have ever gone on." Thalia said, holding her stomach.

"It wasn't that bad." Jason looked at them strange.

"Yay, you're back!" Hazel said from somewhere to Percy's left. He turned, and saw her, Piper, Frank, and Hephaestus playing gold fish. It was a peculiar sight.

"Where's Nico?" Percy asked.

"Stolen by Zeus."

"Figures." He grumbled.

"So did you guys bring... yeah, you did." Frank saw Annabeth and shut up.

"Oh my gods Jason, I haven't gotten a pair at all this game." Piper grumbled.

"Have a pair of Percy Jacksons?" Hephaestus asked Frank.

"Go fish." He answered.

"Percy Jacksons?" Percy walked over and looked at Hephaestus' cards. Sure enough, there was a picture of him in his mini hurricane. Below it said his name in bold letters, then a star. "What's the star for?"

"It means you've completed a lot of quests." Hephaestus drew a card. On it was a blonde girl with wavy hair and beautiful grey eyes. Percy couldn't help but glance at his girlfriend and the state she was in now. He suppressed a smile.

"What's wrong with him?" Thalia pointed at Hades, who was still standing there in shock, frozen like a statue.

"He couldn't believe that Zeus took Nico so easily, so now he's like that." Frank explained.

"Got any Poseidons?" Piper asked Hazel.

"Go fish."

"See?" Piper looked at Jason, shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

"Can we start helping me now?" Annabeth yelled at them all. "You guys are just sitting there doing nothing and I'm in the body of the ugliest god in the world!"

Until then, the group had been able to stop themselves from laughing. The sight of the Lord of the Skies with his hands on his hips and his lips and eyebrows pressed together tightly was all to much. Even Hephaestus had to join in.

"Oh, forget it!" Annabeth stormed out of the room and down until she reached the elevator. "I'll do it myself."

"No, wait!" Percy managed to gasp out. "Don't go!"

But it was too late. The doors slid closed and Annabeth was on her way to certain doom.

**So? Constructive criticism is as welcome as a review! Well, close! So REVIEW! :) Thanks for reading. **


	15. All sorts of stuff

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, summer break is just eating me up alive… So I'll be quick ****J. Special thanks to ****3214sammy, who brightened my day with their amazing reviews! And please applaud all my other reviewers who are just awesome like that! To the story! **

Percy stopped laughing when he heard the ding of the elevator doors, the sign that they were closing.

"Oh no, you guys." He said. "She's gone."

The laughter in the room ceased. "Well she can't go out like… that." Piper said.

"She's a girl in a guys body, bro." Leo's eyes were knit together in thought. "That can't be good for you."

Hazel's eyes grew wide. "Didn't Athena say something about Annabeth being on her monthly thing?"

"Yeah, why?" Jason asked.

Both Piper and Hazel burst out laughing. "That means Zeus is… is…" Neither of them could finish the sentence. They were too busy rolling around on the floor, tears in their eyes as they gasped for breath through their giggles.

The boys stared at them. Finally, Piper was able to stand.

"Nevermind." She said when she saw the boys' faces.

"Yeah, you wouldn't get it." Hazel agreed.

"Tell us!" Percy pleaded.

"You probably don't want to know." Hephaestus grunted, putting down his hand of cards from go-fish.

"Let's not bug them about it." Jason said.

"Anyways then," Percy said, brushing his curiosity off. "We need to figure out what we're going to do next. Find Zeus? Bring Annabeth back? Snap Hades back to planet Earth? Finish your go-fish game?"

"I vote option number three." Piper put in. "We're going to need Hades help."

"Okay. That works." Jason led the group to the frozen god.

"Let's put Chiron's favorite music next to his ear." Hazel said mischievously.

"Or step on his foot." Piper suggested.

"Spatter him with ice cream!" Leo made his previous invention appear in his hands, and he pretended to shoot Hades in the face with it.

"Or talk really loudly next to his ear." Hades spoke, glaring at them all. Leo tried to hide his ice cream shooter behind his back, but most of it could still be seen.

After a lot of silence, Poseidon came in from a hall.

"I cleaned up the bathroom." He announced. "There was a mess in there from the fight with the sea monster."

"I could've done that, dad." Percy complained.

"But you didn't." Poseidon pointed out.

Suddenly, Zeus was in front of him.

"Ah, my other brother." He said.

"What is it, Zeus." Poseidon asked.

"Well, since Hades won' join me, I figure you might want to…. AGH!"

The last part was because Hades had jumped Zeus from behind, and was choking him.

"You dirty theif." He yelled in poor Zeus' ear. "You took my son! Where is he?"

"I' m not telling!" Zeus fell purposely on his back, squishing his brother.

"Well I'll have to squeeze the information out of you then!" Hades roared, crawling out from under Zeus and beginning to pummel his face instead.

Poseidon leaped out of the way as his siblings fought.

**Sorry I have to stop, I got interrupted. I love reviews, but this chapter's so short I don't feel like I deserve any… ****L But Thanks for reading! J And I will update ASAP, I swear on the Styx! **


	16. Go fish!

**Omgosh, you guys are totally amazing! :) And to answer my two reviewers' questions, IloveJamesSiriusPotter and GreekGodsRule, Hades is fighting Zeus, but Zeus is in Annabeth's body. So it looks like Annabeth and Hades are wrestling! ;) I just get a kick out of that... **

**To Splashfire: I know right! Can you imagine? :D **

**To 3214sammy: Thanks for saying that horrible short chapter was review worthy! :) And Zeus is lucky, he's a god so he can just poof chocolate to him whenever he wants it! :D **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! You're the ones who keep my writing. And sorry for the wait. My pinkie got dislocated and I had to wear this thing that made it impossible to type in :( But I'm glad I get to now. Enough of my blabbering, on to the story! **

Percy was the first one to stop gaping at Hades and Zeus. He ran up and separated the two, both breathing heavily and glaring at eachother.

"Whoa you guys."

Zeus winced all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Poseidon looked at him weird.

"It's nothing." Zeus answered, casting his eyes downward and his cheeks flaring red. Hazel and Piper started giggling.

"Anyways, we need to start sorting things out." Jason stepped up. "Zeus, you need to return to your old form, and return Nico to Hades."

"Who's going to make me?" Zeus sneered.

"We are." Percy, Leo, and Jason chimed in at once.

"Oh." Zeus immediately dropped his tough act.

"So..." Piper prompted. "Are you going to do it or what?"

"Of course not. I'm going to get my powers back." Zeus became an owl and flew away.

"Well that worked out well." Hades said sarcastically. "I'll never find my son."

"Unless you look behind you." Everyone whirled around and saw Nico in the corner, grinning.

"How?" Hades stammered.

"Zeus forgot about my shadow traveling." Nico asnwered.

"Oh yeah!" Hazel said, walking over to her brother and giving him an awkward hug.

"Does anyone know what we can do about Zeus?" Poseidon said, changing the subject back to his brother.

"No." Piper turned to Leo in instinct, and sure enough, he was holding up his ice cream shooter, ready to use it. "We aren't shooting him with ice cream."

"You're no fun." Leo grumbled, slipping the gun into his tool belt.

"We could talk it out." Percy suggested.

"Yeah, you saw how well that works out." Hephaestus argued.

"Oh my gosh!" Frank face palmed. "We completely forgot about Annabeth."

Before anyone could say anything, Percy had disappeared, leaving the smell of the sea in his place.

"I guess that's taken care of." Jason said. "But we still need to turn Annabeth back."

"Why don't we go to the god who turned her like that in the first place?" Hazel said.

"Hecate!" Hades said, snapping his fingers. "Brilliant!"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's roll!" Leo looked around at the group. No one moved.

"We can't all go in at the same time. I think it would be better if only one of us went to him." Piper voiced what they were all thinking. Everyone agreed.

"How about we play go-fish?" Hephaestus held up the deck of cards. "Whoever wins, goes."

"I can't think of any other way to do it fairly." Poseidon shrugged, sitting down next to Hephaestus.

The group made a ring around the go fish deck and Jason started dealing them out.

"Aha!" Hazel muttered under her breath, putting a pair of Nico di Angelo's in front of her.

When everyone had set all their pairs down, it was Piper's turn.

"Frank, do you have a Chiron?"

"Go-fish." Piper picked up a card and her eyes lit up. She set down a pair, but they were Aphrodites.

"Leo." Hazel sifted through her hand. "Do you have a Leo Valdez?"

"Right here!" Leo pointed to himself, and grinned. Everyone laughed. After the room had quieted down, he passed Hazel a card with himself on it. Now she got to go again.

"Jason, do you have a Kronos?"

"Go fish." He said. Hazel picked up a card.

"Hazel, do you have a Kronos?" Hephaestus asked her triumphantly. She reluctantly passed him her card. "Poseidon, do you have an Athena?"

Poseidon glared daggers and gave Hephaestus what he asked for.

"Nico, do you have a Grover Underwood?"

"Go fish!" Nico said, grinning wide.

"Finally, it's my turn." Jason said. "Frank, do you have a Minotaur?"

"Go fish." Frank stifled his laughter as Jason snatched a card and hid his face behind his hand.

"Jason, do you have a Minotaur?" Leo asked his friend.

"Of course." Jason answered, handing him his card.

"Hazel, do you have an Ophiotaurus?"

"Go fish." She answered. Leo grumbled as he received another card.

Then, just when Frank was about to ask Piper for her Chiron, Percy burst through the door, dragging the form of Annabeth behind him.

"Hey, what did you do to Zeus?" Jason asked.

"It's Annabeth!" Percy replied.

It was Annabeth in Annabeth's body! But how?

"Wait, where were you?" Hazel asked.

"I found her consulting Hecate. She convinced him to turn her back with a bunch of Drachmas that she had stolen from Zeus' robe.

"How did she find her, Hecate, I mean?" Hades spoke up.

"I don't know. That's where I found her." Percy snapped his fingers and a bed appeared. He laid Annabeth gently on it.

"She's going to be fine." Piper assured him.

"I know. I just want her to be cozy." Percy turned to the group, a bright fire shining in his eyes. "And while she's dreaming, why don't we go kick Zeus's butt."

**:D I love this chapter! Hope you do to! Don't forget to review, subscribe, add to your Alert or Favorites list! Thanks for even reading! **


	17. Back

**First of all, I owe you guys an apology. I know this is really late, because lately I've been really stuck. So I hope you guys aren't too mad. But at least I finally got a chapter up... :/ **

**To CryTellTale: Thanks! I love your review! :) **

**To CrazyPeanutAttack: Nice pen name! :D And I am so grateful for your review! **

**To kkawesome101: My best friend is a big Annabeth fan and threatened to strangle me if I didn't turn her back, but I was going to anyway... :D **

**To Guest: Thanks for the review, but can you tell me how the story is creepy? **

**And a thanks to all those people who put me on their favorites or alert list! You are just as awesome! **

**So on to the story! **

The group stood over Annabeth's unmoving form.

"You're right." Jason finally said. "Zeus needs to get put in his place."

"I'm coming with you." Hades said.

"Okay." Percy agreed. He turned to Leo. "Are you coming to?"

"Wouldn't miss it, bro."

"What happens when she wakes up?" Frank asked.

"Well, she has her powers back. I doubt we have to worry about her." Hazel reasoned.

"I think the one we need to be worrying about is Zeus." Poseidon faced his son. "Don't do anything too bad. He is the king of the gods, the world will fall out of balance if you go a little too far 'accidentally' and kill him."

"We'll be gentle." Percy said, but his green eyes were sparkling madly and said otherwise.

"Who wants to play war!" Nico held up the Greek goldfish deck.

"But how will we know the ranking?" Frank asked.

"Nico's are the aces..." He started.

"No, I am the ace." Hades argued.

"You're the Jack." Nico told him.

"I am a god!"

"So?"

They continued to argue about it.

"Stop! Let's go, Hades." Jason silenced them both.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Leo asked.

"Wherever Zeus is." Percy answered.

"And where would that be?" Frank chimed in.

"Um, I don't know. Why don't we IM him and check?" Percy said.

"No one has a drachma." Hazel argued.

"I have one." The air shimmered, and Hermes was standing before them in all his messenger glory.

"Hermes?" Poseidon looked surprised.

"I heard there was something interesting going on at Olympus. Athena told me about it when I delivered her a package. I just had to see it for myself." Hermes said.

"Had to see what for yourself?" Percy asked.

"Demi-gods turned to gods. Gods turned powerless. Bodies being switched. That kind of minor stuff." Hermes answered sarcastically.

"Where was Athena when you saw her?" Piper asked.

"She was with Zeus in the Lotus Casino. He was conked out or something, and she said they needed a safe place to rest. Whatever that meant."

"What room number?" Percy put in, catching on.

"204, why?"

"Got to go." Percy disappeared.

"And there he goes again, leaving without us." Leo rolled his eyes and also vanished. Jason and Hades followed suit.

"What do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Hermes said, confused.

While Hephaestus filled him in, Nico and Hazel began to argue who was the Joker in Greek war. Frank and Piper tried to settle them down, but instead got caught up in the argument. Piper claimed to be the ace, but then Frank said that the ace was a guy. That made Piper mad.

Meanwhile, Percy was knocking on room 204. His friends and Hades poofed beside him.

"We're busy." A muffled voice came from inside.

"I'm coming in anyway." Percy barged in.

Athena was on the couch, watching the Discovery channel.

"Where's Zeus?" Jason said.

"Knocked out." A shout followed her words, along with the sound of things breaking.

"Doesn't sound like it." Leo put in.

Percy marched up to the door that led to the bed. He entered without hesitation.

Zeus saw him and his eye twitched.

"Are you here to return me to my true form?"

"If you meant beat you up, yes. If you meant give you back your powers, no." Jason answered.

"You can't hurt me." Zeus said.

"Watch me." Percy grabbed Zeus by the wrist and teleported him to Olympus. Leo, Jason and Hades were close behind.

"This should be fun." Leo snapped his fingers, and the lights dimmed. Buckets of popcorn appeared in the demi-gods hands.

"Leo." Jason turned to his friend accusingly.

"What? I figured it was appropriate."

"Come on." Percy payed them no attention and dragged Zeus over to an empty space. As soon as he let go of his wrist, Percy punched Zeus clean in the nose.

"That's for Annabeth!" He said.

"You are going to pay for this, demi-god." Zeus spat, his nose spurting red blood.

"My turn!" Leo ran over and kicked Zeus right between his legs.

"Stop!" Zeus squeaked.

Hades made his way up to his brother leisurely. "Having a good time, brother?" He whispered in Zeus' ear.

"All right, you've done enough." Poseidon walked over.

**I'm being told to stop here, so I guess I have to. I'll try to continue it soon. This chapter kind of sucks, but I'm trying to get out of my stuck state and start writing good chapters again! :D **


End file.
